Data storage networks present many architectural challenges and have several key requirements such as compatible data communication and scalability. Presently, storage system are typically either storage area networks (SAN) or network-attached storage (NAS). The principle difference between the competing systems is the level of control over data in the storage system.
For example, in a SAN environment file level management is conducted on the host system, thus data in the SAN is manipulated in accordance with block protocols or block-level interface. Block protocols transport the data as components of a particular file which are assembled or converted into a file at the host device. Therefore, a host system requesting a particular file actually requests the blocks of data forming the file from the data storage system. Upon receipt of the block components, the data is converted by the host to the desired file. This places a burden on processors associated with the host machine. Additionally, since data within a SAN is managed on a block level, meta-data such as permissions, creation data, user authentication and the like are not associated directly with the data.
NAS systems employ an object or file transport structure or file-level interface. For example, should a host device wish to store data, the file to be stored is transferred to the storage system which then manipulates the file into blocks of data which are stored in the physical storage devices. NAS systems permit the data to be treated on an object or a file level thus meta-data such as permissions, creation data, user authentication associated with the file may be utilized.
SAN systems require host devices capable of integrating into the SAN block-level interface architecture. NAS systems permit greater access to a wide variety of host devices since host devices transfer files for storage instead of data blocks as required by SAN systems. Therefore NAS file-level interface systems provide greater access to a wide variety of host system/applications.
SAN systems on the other hand, permit scaling, and higher data capacity over that of a typical NAS system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for implementing transparent mixed mode data transport and resource sharing.